L'opale de lune
by KomKom le concombre
Summary: Komi est une jolie blondinette et son arrivée va bouleverser la vie quotidienne de Tohru, Kyô, Yuki et Shiguré ! Elle semble posséder la clé de tous leurs souvenirs perdus... CHAP 5 ONLINEUH !
1. Une invitée chez les Soma !

ÐÏà¡±á  


	2. Une arrivée fracassante

CouCou everybody ^^ Et un niou chap !!! Conteeeeeeenteuh * sourie bêtement * 

Dichklaimeureuh: Ze Furuba's personnages sont pas à moi et les autres vui !!!!!

Moi : Kyôôôôôôôôô !!!!! JE TE SERAIS FIDÈLE TOUTE MA courte VIIIIIIIEEEEEUH !!!!! Ze t'aime *_____*

Komi : Nan mé faites pas gaffe !! Elle est comme ça tous les jours Mais elle est gentiiiillllleuh en vrai ^________^

Momiji: Voui !!! ^^ 

Moi : Méheuuuu Arrêtez d'envahir ma partieuh _____

Komi : * fait sa pub * Alors dans ce niou chap, je serais particulièrement mise en valeur, surtout dans un gros plan magistral effectué sur mon remarquable visage et puis 

Moi : Mé t'es bête !! On est dans une fic, donc on te voie Raaah là là u__u Et pis t'es gentille avec moua !! je t'ai crée kan même !!

Momiji: Bonne lecture ^^ !!! * part en sautillant *

K & M : 

CHAPITRE 2 : Arrivée fracassante 

Tohru: ° Non non non !!!!!! Si elle voit que Kyô se transforme, on va devoir effacer sa mémoire !!! °

-LÂCHEUH-MOI !!!!!

Tohru: °Hein ?°

Elle rouvrit ses yeux et Oh! Surprise... Kyô était toujours lui-même... et essayait en vain de se débarrasser de la gamine pendue à son cou.

-Elle me fait penser à Kagura, murmura Tohru (goutte sur le front).Mais comment ça se fait qu'il soit encore normal ??

Tohru: ° Est-ce qu'elle ferait partie des "douze" ?? Ce serait bizarre, vu qu'elle ne porte pas le nom de famille des Soma ... Mais d'un autre côté, si elle connaît bien Mr. Kazuma, elle doit être au courant pour la malédiction et peut-être que d'un côté, elle en fait partie, mais sans vraiment en faire partie et...°

Tandis que Tohru se cassait la tête, Shiguré était mort de rire.

-Avec deux filles dans la maison Koko, tu vas bien en profiter on dirait !!! MWAHAHAH !!!

-TA GUEULEUH !!!! hurla Kyô en brandissant une fois de plus ses poings, prêt à en découdre.

-Tu ne peux pas te taire Baka neko ?? Nous avons des invitées..., dit Yuki d'un ton excédé.

-Euh... Les garçons..., commença Tohru.

Komi, qui avait fini par se détacher du cou du neko, se glissa près de Tohru et de sa mère, qui elle, observait la scène en étouffant son rire.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ces trois-là, soupira Komi.

-TOI TAIS-TOI !!!! 

-Te fâches pas mon p'tit Kyô !!! dit la blondinette avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Tohru.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON PETIT KYÔ !!!!!!!!! GRRRRR... TU M'ÉNERVES, JE MONTE DANS MA CHAMBRE !!!!

Et il claqua la porte.

-Ah. Enfin tranquilles, soupira à son tour Yuki.

-AH AH AH !!! rigola bruyamment Komi.

Lan sourit discrètment.

-Shiguré, je voulais te remercier d'accueillir Komi chez toi ...

-Mais de rien ^_________- !!!

-Au fait, pourquoi voulais-tu l'envoyer chez nous ? demanda Yuki en posant sa tasse de thé.

À ce moment-là, quelque chose dans l'attitude de Komi changea instantanément. Son visage rieur et illuminé s'assombrit d'un coup, les coins de sa bouche retombèrent vers le bas et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa tasse de thé brûlante.

Komi: ° Elle ne va pas le dire quand même !!!°

Lan se tut un moment avant de répondre. Elle repoussa une mèche de ses cheveux blonds et dit:

-Nous avons déménagé il y a peu de temps, le lycée de Komi ne lui plaisait pas trop, elle n'avait pas d'amis, alors comme nous habitons à seulement deux villes d'ici, pas très éloignées, je me suis dit que si ce lycée lui plaisait, je pourrais la laisser ici, jusqu'à ce que toutes les formalités de déménagement soient terminées...

Il y eut un silence et le visage de Komi se détendit. Tout d'un coup elle plissa son nez et renifla l'air.

-Snif Snif... Ca sent le brûlé ...

-Tohru, tu n'aurais pas laissé quelque chose sur le feu par hasard ?? demanda Shiguré.

-C'est vrai que ça sent fort...

-AAAAAAH !!!! MES GÄTEAUX !!!! OOOooooh !!!! Gomen Gomen !!!! s'écria Tohru en jouant les ventilateurs en mode accéléré. O.O

Elle courut éteindre le four.

-Ouououf...

Ils n'étaient pas trop brûlés...

**********************************************

Ils restèrent un moment à discuter de l'organisation de la semaine: Le week-end, Komi irait voir sa mère, tandis qu'en semaine, elle habiterait chez Shiguré. Ils montèrent les nombreux bagages de Komi Lan déclara finalement qu'elle allait y aller.

-Je vous remercie pour tout... Komi...

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'emplirent de larmes.

-Maman...

-Allez courage !! dit sa mère avec un clin d'oeil. Never give up !!!

Yuki: ° Elle a la même devise que Tohru u__u' °

La blondinette éclata en pleurs secoués.

-Tu va-as me manqu-qu-er-er .... Snirlf !

-Ne pleure pas mon petit caramel !!! chuchota sa mère à son oreille en l'embrassant.

Le "petit caramel" renifla et balbutia un "Au revoir". Shiguré accompagna Lan à sa voiture.

-Je vais te montrer ta chambre !!! dit joyeusement Tohru. Tu veux bien ??

-Voui...

Elle suivit Tohru dans les escaliers.

-Et voilààààà !!!

La chambre qui avait été attribuée à Komi était très spacieuse. Les grands murs blancs faisaient un agréable contraste avec le parquet qui avait été était lustré et brillait comme dans une pub. Son lit était un simple matelas, mais posé sur un sommier en acajou (la KlÂsse ^^). Une petite table basse était posée près du lit, avec une lampe. Les armoires étaient des portes coulissantes, déjà fixées dans le mur, composées de petits casiers assez grands pour contenir, un les tee-shirts, un autre les pantalons + une penderie.

Dans un coin opposé du lit, un pitit bonzaï ^^ (trop kawaii). On lui avait aussi installé un bureau.

-Waaaaaaa !!!! J'ai jamais vu de chambres aussi spacieuses de toute ma vie !!!!

-Ah ah ah !!! ^-^ Tu pourras ranger tes affaires dans les armoires...

-Et euh... Je pourrais décorer les murs ?? demanda-t-elle d'un ton intimidé.

-Oui... enfin je crois u__u

-T'inquiètes, je vais pas refaire la peinture...Tu me fais visiter?

-Oui !! ^_^

***********************************

Shiguré ferma la porte de la voiture de Lan.

-Bon voyage ^_- !!

-Merci Shiguré... Merci.

Il sourit.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Komi va bien s'entendre avec Tohru et les garçons...

-Mmm... Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça qui m'inquiète tu sais...

-Oui, oui je sais...

Elle sourit à son tour.

- J'éspère que Tohru va bien s'occuper d'elle si jamais on découvrait son... enfin sa... enfin tu vois quoi

-Tohru l'a fait pour Kyô et Yuki. Elle s'occcupera de Komi.

Lan hocha la tête.

-Bon. Et bien... À Samedi prochain.

-Oui. Au revoir !!!

Et Lan démarra en trombe. En arrivant à la maison, Shiguré perçut des éclats de voix.

-Baka neko !!!

-Stupide Nezumi !!!

Komi et Tohru les regardaient les yeux ronds. O.O

-Laisse tomber "Koko" tu es trop stupide...

-QUOI ???? TAIS-TOI SALE RAT ET VIENS TE BATTRE !!!!!!!!!!!!

-Pfff... J'ai pas que ça à faire, dit Yuki en bâillant.

-GRRRRRRRRRR !!!! TU VAS DÉGUSTER !!!!!

-Kyô ce que tu peux être infantile !! intervint Shiguré -___-'

-TAIS-TOI !!!!!!

*************************************


	3. Rentrée Révélatrice

Kikoooooo tout le monde ^^ Je serais brève cette fois-ci :p

Disclaimer : Les persos de Fruits Basket ne sont pas à moi, mais à la remarquable Natsuki Takaya * senseïiiïiiiiii * Par contre, Komi, Lan et les zotre niouz sont copirayteuh Strelli-chan !!!!

Big kisus ^^

Bonne lecture !!!

CHAPITRE 3 : Rentrée révélatrice

-Aaaaah !!! dit Tohru en inspirant un grand coup tout en s'étirant. Il est juste assez tôt !! Je vais pouvoir la réveiller et le temps qu'elle s'habille, lui préparer son petit déjeuner !! ajouta-t-elle d'une voix enthousiaste en repoussant les rideau de la fenêtre.

Cela fait trois jours que Komi habite chez Shiguré et chaque jour est fort en émotion !!! D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui c'est le premier jour de Komi à son nouveau lycée 

Il est 7h00 et ça fait 2 heures qu'elle est levée.

Tohru monta les escaliers, pensant aller réveiller Komi

-Komi Komi ? Tu dors encore ? Il faut te lever maintenant

Elle s'approcha du lit et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit le lit vide !!

Tohru: ° Mon Dieu !! Elle est où ????°

-Tohru ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ??

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!! hurla l'onigiri, livide

Komi se tenait debout dans le cadre de la porte, déjà en tenue, le foulard de son uniforme à la main. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, elle devait avoir pris une douche.

-Désoléee, souffla Tohru, Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !!

Komi éclata de rire.

-Ha ha !! Je suis levée depuis deux heures !!!

-KOU-WA ??? DEUX HEURES ???

-Ha ha ha ha !!!

Elles descendirent en riant.

-BONJOUR KYÔ !!! dit joyeusement Komi. Yuki n'est pas levé?

-'Jour

-Dis Tu pourrais répondre quand même, dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi !!!! s'énerva Kyô.

-Te fâches pas mon neko-chan !!! dit-elle en avalant une boulette de riz.

-JE NE SUIS PAS TON NEK

-Bonjour, dit Yuki à la cantonade.

Kyô se rassit et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

-BONJOUR YUKI !!!! s'écria Komi sur le même ton enjoué.

Yuki:° Comment elle fait pour être aussi en forme le matin ?? Kami-sama elle en fait du bruit !! Enfin... C'est toujours mieux qu' Ayamé°

Il lui sourit néanmoins et s'assit.

-Alors, en forme pour ce premier jour ?demanda Shiguré.

-Oui !!

Et Komi se mit à énumérer ses projets scolaires, ses activités sportives etc En l'observant, Tohru ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser la question qui la turlupinait depuis quelque temps 

Tohru:° Fait-elle partie des douze ?? Quand on la regarde comme ça°

Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Yuki qui la ramena à la rélité en lui rappelant qu'il fallait partir en cours.

Sur le chemin du lycée, Tohru et Komi marchaient en avance des deux garçons en bavardant. Malgré tout, Tohru était songeuse.

-Tohru Tu vas bien ? T'as l'air bizarre !!

-C' est rien !!! C'est que je En fait je me demandai si Euh... Laisse tomber 

Tohru: ° Allez !!! Ce soir, je lui demande !!°

Komi: °J'espère qu'elle a pas chopé la crève u___u°

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l'école, trois filles discutaient devant le portail (vert). Lorsque celles-ci entendirent les bruits de conversations du petit groupe, elles se retournèrent.

-Bonjour Yukiii .

En fait, les filles en question étaient Motoko, présidente du fan-club "Prince Yuki", Minami et Mio, ses deux acolytes préférées Elles toisèrent Tohru d'un air suffisant.

-Humpf Bonjour.

-Bonjour, dit la boulette en rougissant.

-BONJOUOUOUR !!! dit joyeusement Komi, croyant que c'étaient les amies de Tohru et Yuki. Vous êtes des amies de Tohru et Yuki ??

En entendant prononcer le nom de leur Prince adoré, de manière si familière, elles hurlèrent à l'intention de la blondinette:

-POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS ??? PERSOOONE, JE DIS BIEN, PERSOOONE N'A JAMAIS APPELÉ NOTRE PRINCE AINSI ET ENCORE MOINS UNE FIIIILLE !!!!!!

-Mais euh J'ai rien fait !! Je l'ai juste appelé par son prénom !!! Quel mal y a t il à ça ?? se défendit Komi.

-Grrrrr

-Euh.. Minami, Motoko, Mio Komi est... ma cousine éloignée, intervint Yuki, juste à temps.

Les 3 filles s'arrêtèrent net, rouges de confusion.

- (GROS SILENCE) Euh.. Nous sommes désolées hé hé 

Et elles partirent en courant. Komi se mit une main sur la hanche et dit d'un ton éberlué :

-Ces filles Elles sont drôlement bizarres !!!!

La cloche retentit. Tohru, Yuki et Kyô se séparèrent de Komi, qui se dirigea seule, vers sa classe.

-Classe 1-B, murmura-t-elle, Allez, courage !!! Je vaincrai !!

Elle s'arrêta devant l'écriteau qui indiquait "1-B". Elle tourna la tête vers le couloir désert.

Komi: ° Bon allez Quand faut y aller, faut y aller !°

Elle ferma les yeux, tendit la main vers la poignée de la porte, rouvrit ses yeux et fit coulisser la porte.

-Bonjour !! lança-t-elle de son habituel ton enjoué, à la cantonade.

Les conversations cessèrent brusquement et trente-deux paires d'yeux se braquèrent vers elle.

-Qui es-tu ?? lui demanda la prof, Mme Mayuko, une jeune femme aux cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval et qui enseignait les cours de littérature.

-Euh (goutte de sueur sur le front) Je suis la nouvelle élève Komi Kojitsu !

-Ah !! Oui c'est vrai

Elle jeta un il sur le cahier de présence. 

-Eh bien Tu te présentes??

Komi n'avait pas trop l'habitude de ce genre d'entrée en matière. Un peu décontenancée, elle se ressaisir et déclina son identité:

-Je m'appelle Komi Kojitsu, j'ai eu 15 a

-KOMI-CHAN !!! s'exclama une voix enfantine.

Un petit blondinet était debout derrière son pupitre et arborait un immense sourire.  
-Momiji !!! Ca faisait longtemps

Il y eut un brouhaha de voix confuses. Même la prof parut surprise.

-Soma ? Tu connais Kojitsu?

-Oui !!! C'est ma cousine éloignée, et c'est aussi celle de Haru !! ^__-

-Quoi Haru est ici ?? Géniaaaaaal !!! 

-Bon euh.. Kojitsu, tu vas t'asseoir Tu as de la chance, juste derrière Hatsuharu Soma.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas sautillant vers son pupitre.

Komi: ° Finalement, elle commence plutôt bien cette journée !! °

-Eh Haru 

Le buf se retourna avec son habituel air nonchalant.

-C'est chouette qu'on soit dans la même classe !! En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus !!

Haru eut un petit sourire Il aimait bien Komi, elle avait toujours le sourire

-Ouais C'est cool

Le reste de la matinée se déroula normalement. Alors que Komi rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, Makoto Takei, le représentant chargé des nouveaux élèves fit irruption et se planta, les mains sur les hanches devant le pupitre de Komi qui ne remarqua rien; elle était seule dans la classe.

-Hum

Elle releva la tête.

-Bonjour !! 

-Bonjour Kojitsu Komi !! Je suis Makoto Takei, représentant du code bonne conduite de cet établissement et vice-président de l'association des élèves !!!

-Oui et euh que puis-je faire pour toi ?? (goutte de sueur sur le front)

Il pointa le doigt vers le sac à dos de Komi. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas très conforme aux normes du lycée: un sac Quickilva (je ne réfère pas à la célèbre marque, déjà assez connue, donc je ne fais pas de pub na !) prune, avec un millions de porte-clés accrochés aux fermetures éclairs de son sac, mais personne ne lui avait rien dit.  
-Votre sac à dos n'est pas conforme aux règles de ce lycée !!!!!

-Hein?

-CE SAC N'EST PAS CONFORME AU RÈGLEMENT DE CE LYCÉE !!!!!

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a mon sac ??? demanda la fillette, l'air ahuri.

-Il n'est tout simplement pas aux normes et j'ai quelque chose d'autre à vous faire part 

-Quoi??? Dit Komi qui commençai sérieusement à penser que ce garçon était violemment atteint par l'ingurgitation des règles du lycée.

-VOS CHEVEUX !!!! C'EST QUOI CETTE COULEUR ????

-MAIS ILS SONT NORMAUX MES CHEVEUX !!!! C'EST LE SOLEIL QUI FAIT CA !!!!!

-AH AH !!! COMME SI J'ALLAIS VOUS CROIRE !!!!

-Komi ??

Kyô avait fait irruption dans la pièce.

-Vous !!! Monsieur Kyô Soma de la classe 2-D !!! Vous connaissez cette "délinquante" ??

-Hein ? Elle, une délinquante ??

-Oui !!! Vous avez vu ses cheveux ??? Ils sont blonds sur les longueurs et noirs à la racine Alors ???

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est leur couleur naturelle !!!! dit Komi en soupirant d'un ton excédé.

Momiji entra à son tour suivi des autres (Haru, Yuki, Tohru).

-YUKI !!! MON CHER COLLÈGUE !!! COMMENT ALLEZ-VOUS ?? REGARDEZ-MOI CES CHEVEUX !!! dit Makoto qui ne semblait pouvoir s'exprimer qu'en hurlant.

-Makoto La couleur est naturelle

-Mais c'est ce que je lui répète depuis le début !!! hurla Komi, complètement hystérique.

Makoto avait l'air furieux. IL désigna les cheveux de Kyô et Haru d'un doigt accusateur :

-Vous !!! VOUS NE MONTREZ PAS LE BON EXEMPLE !!!

-EH ON SE CALME !!!! hurlèrent les deux autres.

-Snif

Tout le monde se retourna. Komi avait pris son petit visage innocent : les larmes aux yeux, l'air apeuré et la voix tremblotante, elle dit d'une toute petite voix :

-S'il vous plaît Laissez mes cheveux !!! Je vous jure que je dis la vérité S'il vous plaît 

Avec ses cheveux blonds ondulés qui lui entouraient le visage, elle avait vraiment l'air adorable 

Tohru : ° Ooooh !! Elle est trop... KAWAII !! °

-Humpf, dit Makoto avec humeur, je vous autorise pour vos cheveux, mais pour sac à dos

Komi fit mine d'éclater en sanglots :

-Mais Mais

-D'accord !!! Je vous autorise pour votre sac !! Mais gare à vous !!!

Et il partit d'un pas lourd.

-Alors là, bravo ! dit Hatsuharu avec un petit sifflement admiratif.

-Hi hi ... Merci !!

-Ah Parce que tu faisais semblant ? demanda Tohru.

Le petit groupe sortit de la salle en riant et bavardant 

Soudain Komi s'arrêta net et Momiji faillit lui rentrer dedans.

-Mon portefeuille !!! Je l'ai oublié dans la classe !!!

Et elle repartit en courant Pour revenir deux minutes plus tard.

-Ouf !! Si je l'avais oublié

Elle l'ouvrit et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu as tant d'argent que ça dedans ? demanda Kyô, intrigué.

-Nan Mais si j'avais perdu Laura et Misato

-C'est qui "Laura et Misato" ?? demandèrent les autres tous en choeur.

Elle exhiba une photo. Elle représentait trois filles en uniforme de collège, qui étaient assises sur un muret, et qui se tenaient par le cou en riant.

-Oh !! J'ai compris, dit Tohru en souriant. Ce sont tes amies et comme tu as déménagé, cette photo, c'est pour ne pas les oublier

Komi hocha vigoureusement la tête et eut un petit sourire triste :

-Ce sont mes vraies meilleures amies

Sur la photo, Komi était au milieu de ses deux amies, ses cheveux blonds retenus par un joli serre-tête et elle souriait à pleines dents. À sa gauche, une fille plus petite, aux cheveux raides et châtains retenus en chignon désordonné, la peau laiteuse et les yeux vert mousse, faisait le V de la victoire en souriant, et au bas de la photo, elle avait signé, Misato.

Et à la droite de Komi, une grande fille aux cheveux noirs dont les mèches s'envolaient au vent, la peau très pâle (genre Saki) et ses étranges yeux bleu clair, souriait avec douceur et avait signé au bas de la photo, Laura.

Komi rangea la photo et ils repartirent chez eux (aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas cours l'après-midi). Momiji et Haru les accompagnèrent.

************************

Komi s'étira.

-On a passé une super journée !! N'est-ce pas Tohru ?

Elles étendaient le linge sur la terrasse de derrière tout en bavardant. Malgré tout, Tohru restait songeuse et n'écoutait ce que disait Komi que d'une oreille distraite.

-Komi Je peux te poser une question ?

-Oui bien sûr !! dit la blondinette en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre.

Tohru s'assit à son tour.

-Je Enfin tu vois Le jour de ton arrivée Quand Kyô est arrivé Eh bien euh (goutte de sueur)

-Tu te demandes pourquoi il ne s'est pas transformé c'est ça ?

Tohru se figea.

-On peut dire que moi aussi je fais partie des douze Mais comme Kyô, j'ai été bannie, en quelque sorte

Elle s'allongea par terre, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

-C'est une légende plus récente que celle de la malédiction des douze On raconte qu'un jour, une vieille femme passa devant une très grande bâtisse, commandée par un puissant chef de famille Ce fut le fils de ce dernier qui lui ouvrit

-Ce garçon était-il apparenté à la famille Soma ? demanda Tohru à brûle-pourpoint.

-Pas directement Donc cette vieille femme lui demanda l'aumône, mais comme tu dois t'en douter, le jeune homme refusa

*****************************

Il a de beaux yeux bleus et des cheveux d'un noir de jais tout aussi scintillants que ses yeux. Il est habillé d'un yukata richement brodé de fils d'or et d'argent. Tout le monde fait la fête. On frappe à la porte, il va ouvrir. D'abord, il ne voit rien et s'apprête à refermer la porte, le plus vite possible, l'hiver étant particulièrement rigoureux cette année.

-Excusez-moi, jeune homme

Quelle est donc cette voix frêle et tremblotante ? Il se retourne et qu'aperçoit-il ? Une vieille femme, ridée comme un pruneau, tendant la main, seule partie de son corps décharné ayant la force de sortir de la grande cape noire sous laquelle elle est enveloppée.

-Pourriez-vous avoir l'extrême générosité de m'accueillir dans votre riche demeure?

D'un air dédaigneux, le "prince" se retourne et lui claque la porte au nez. C'est lors qu'il entend un grand bruit. Affolé, il retourne dehors, et ce qu'il voit le fait frémir.

Des centaines d'animaux sauvages ou domestiques se sont regroupés devant la porte et grondent d'un air menaçant.

-Du calme Du Du Du calme ! dit-il d'une voix soudainement rauque.

Il se penche délicatement et ramasse une pierre qu'il jette sur un loup. L'animal évite facilement l'attaque. Le jeune homme a très peur et il sait que s'il amorce un geste pour rentrer à l'intérieur ou s'enfuir, les crocs acérés des bêtes sauvages le lacèreront Il déglutit péniblement. Une voix familière s'élève.

-Jeune homme Sais-tu que comme chaque vieille femme qui se respecte, j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ? 

Les animaux grognent de plus en plus fort. Le jeune homme a du mal à respirer.

-Je Hum Je ne vois pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire

-Ah bon? Pourtant

La vieille femme ne termine pas sa phrase et soudain le jeune homme est aveuglé Il ne voit plus rien, ne sent plus rien, excepté cette atroce lumière blanche qui lui transperce les paupières, le rendant quasiment aveugle. Il flotte dans cet univers blanc et oppressant, sans s'arrêter de lutter contre cet éblouissement, qui, peu à peu, lui engourdit complètement les sens.

Il tombe dans ce qu'il pense être un puits sans fond, alors qu'il vient de s'affaler par terre. Un long moment passe. Ses paupières sont engourdies, et il lui semble voir des papillons argentés danser devant lui.

Il finit par se réveiller et ce qu'il voit le subjugue. Une fabuleuse licorne se tient devant lui. Sa robe est blonde comme le miel est ses longs cris noirs effleurent le sol. Sa corne semble être taillée dans le plus pur des diamants. À son cou pend une pierre bleue, à l'intérieur de laquelle se forment des volutes, des silhouettes indécises. L'animal se penche sur le jeune homme et lui murmure d'une voix sèche et dure, contrastant avec la douceur de son apparition:

-Toi aussi tu seras maudit. Maudit Mais avec plus de regrets encore que les autres.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

La licorne laisse tomber la pierre bleue sur le sol, près du visage du jeune homme. C'est alors qu'il se rend compte qu'on entend des cris. Des pleurs. Des souffrances. Et soudain, il a mal. Il sent les souffrances de ces gens. Mais quels gens ? Une sueur froide lui dégouline sur le front.

-Ce sont les pires souffrances de tous ces maudits. Elles sont contenues dans cette Opale. À partir de maintenant, tu seras le seul et l'unique gardien de cette opale 

Le jeune homme ne peut rien faire, tellement il est triste. La tristesse de l'Opale l'envahit. La licorne redevient vieille femme.

-Et puisque tu as manqué de respect à l'un de tes confrères, moi, en l'occurrence, puisque je suis maudite, tu te transformeras toi aussi. Et pour purger ta peine, tu verras chacun de tes enfants, petits-enfants se transformer à leur tour en animal, mais en un animal de dieux qu'il te sera impossible d'approcher.

Le jeune homme accepte, bien qu'il ait du mal à comprendre toute l'histoire. Encore cette opacité blanche qui l'étouffe, l'envahit. Cette fois, il se laisse aller. Et tombe.

************************

-KOMI !!

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut. Une sueur froide lui mouille les tempes.

-Ca va ? demanda Tohru. Tu t'es évanouie d'un seul coup quand tu as commencé à me parler de cette blancheur

Komi était livide, mais elle réussit à se relever.

-Ce n'est rien Juste Un mauvais rêve.

*************************************************************************************************


	4. Trahisons Multiples

Et me revoilà avec le chapitre 4 ^__________^ chu very contente ^^ Au fait, je suis désolée de vous avoir lâchés très brusquement à la fin des deux derniers chapitres, je suis vraimen dsl u______u

Je ne peux que vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!!!!

Strellita-chan 

Disclaimer: Les persos de FB sont pas à mooaaaa mais les autres ouiiiiiii _ 

Chapitre 4: Trahisons multiples 

Il est 23h30. A l'intérieur du jardin d'une petite maison aux allures traditionnelles, un cerisier en fleur monte la garde, projetant les ombres de ses ramures sur le toit et les fenêtres. Rien ne semble pouvoir perturber la paisibilité de l'instant. Enfin... presque. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit lentement en grinçant. Un assemblement de draps blancs noués les uns aux autres en tomba. Un pied nu apparut, puis un autre. S'agrippant fermement à la cordée improvisée d'une main, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, ramenés pour l'occasion en un chignon, descendait à reculons de sa fenêtre. Dans une autre main, elle tenanit ce qui semblait être des chaussures. 

Arrivée en bas, elle chaussa celles-ci, escalada le minuscule portillon de l'entrée de la maison et partit en courant, les semelles légères des tennis rebondissant gaiement sur l'asphalte des trottoirs. 

La jeune fille courut sur une assez grande distance, mais pas une seule fois, elle ne s'arrêta. 

Le plus étonnant, c'est que toutes les rues étaien vides. La jeune fille eut un sourire en le constatant et continua sa course aérienne. 

-Je suis enfin arrivée, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir en s'arrêtant brusquement devant le portillon semblable en tout point à celui de chez elle. 

Elle l'escalada avec la même facilité. 

Jeune fille:°Bon... Je fais quoi maintenant ?° 

Quelque chose lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se retourna rapidement prête à hurler si il le fallait.... Mais elle ne vit que son amie, un doigt sur les lèvres. 

-Chuuuuuut Laura....,dit la jeune fille qui venait d'arriver. 

-T'en as de beaux de chut toi pesta Laura, J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque Misato 

Son amie rigola le plus doucement possible et l'entraîna vers une fenêtre située au rez-de-chaussée. 

-Pas besoin d'escalder comme ça, fit Misato avec un clin d'oeil. 

Elles n'eurent qu'à enjember le rebord de la fenêtre et elles se retrouvèrent dans la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité la plus totale. 

*Scriritch... Flouou* 

Une minuscule lumière apparut. Misato venait de craquer une allumette. Elle la déposa sur une bougie qui dégagea aussitôt un de ces parfums capiteux et bein écoeurants... 

Laura fronça le nez de dégoût. 

-Tu ne pourrais pas prendre des bougies normales ? 

-Ces bougies-là apaisent les sens et t'aident à réfléchir clairement, dit Misato avec douceur en allumant d'autres bougies parfumées. 

-Tu parles !! Ce genre de truc m'aide surtout à vomir... 

Une fois toutes les bougies allumées, elles purent distinguer les contours de la chambre. Les murs bleu azur étaient couverts de divers croquis et dessins, tous réalisés par Misato. L'ordinateur portable était en mode veille et sur les bords de l'écran étaient collés des dizaines de posts-it, tous rappelant à Misato de rappeler tel personne ou de ranger sa chambre, ainsi que des adresses e-mail, des numéros de téléphone etc... 

Après ça, c'était une chambre assez commune à celles des petites japonaises de 15 ans de l'époque ^^ 

-Pourquoi tu tenais tant que ça à ce que je vienne ? demanda Laura

-Je voulais te parler de Komi...

-Komi.... Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Me coupe pas !! Tu sais, elle est chez des cousins maintenant et en fait je...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle ?

-Bah oui.... Comme quand ses parents se sont séparés... Elle avait besoin de nous, de notre soutien. Mais maintenant comment elle fait ?

La voix de Misato se brisa.

-Tu crois... Qu'elle n'a plus besoin de nous ?

-Mi-chan !! C'que tu peux être possessive... Je suis passée voir Lan hier et elle m'a dit que KOmi devait aller en ville avec ses cousins et la fille qu'ils hébérgent chez eux..... Une certaine... Totru ? Tirou ? Enfin un nom comme ça... T_T

Misato réfléchissait intensément, la tête penchée. Soudain, elle la releva et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'un éclat de folie dingue.

-J'ai un plan !!!! :cool: On va la filer !!! *yeux diaboliques*

-Euh Mi-chan.... Tu crois qu'elle apprécierait qu'on fasse ça ? demanda Laura, un brin sceptique.

-Non... Mais il dépend de la survie de notre petite sur d'adoption !! Alors je la protégerai coûte que coûte *yeux encore pluuuuus diaboliques*

Laura soupira. 

-D'accord... Mais on la suit que jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille chez sa mère (le lendemain c'est le week-end). OK ?

-.......

-Misa ?

-MUAHAHAHAHAH :devil: 

-TT_TT

*********

Une veine se mit à palpiter sur la tempe de Kyô. Il jouait sa dernière carte, il le savait bien. Il déglutit péniblment et abattit son jeu:

-TROIS AS !!!

Le silence se fit autour du minuscule pupitre. Arisa serra les dents tandis que Saki se contentait de les observer de ses yeux en fentes de chat. Tout autour d'eux, une bande d'élèves, retenant leur souffle s'était agglutinée.

-Tu as perdu, dit simplement Saki, en abattant sa paire de cartes.

Tout le ponde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Saki avait encore gagné pour la 3° fois consécutive.

En fait, cela faisait à peu près 2 heures qu'ils jouaient au grand clodo. Tout avait commencé par l'abence d'un prof et Arisa avait provoqué Kyô en duel et cela s'était terminé ainsi.

-Kyô-kun... Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide ? demanda Tohru (goutte de sueur sur la tempe)

-Grompf ! Nan !!

Kyô était en train de classer toutes les copies des contrôles et de les ranger par dossiers (c'était son gage).

-Bon euh... O_o

-COUCOUUU !!!! lança une voix joyeuse

-MWAAAAAAh !!!! hurla Tohru, Komi !! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !!

La blondinette tira dicrètement un bout de langue espiègle avant de retourner aux côtés de Momiji.

-Vous avez fini vos cours ? demanda le lapin.

-Oui... Mais on attend Kyô :goutte: !!

-Tu sais Tohru, c'est aujourd'hui que je dois aller voir ma mère !! J'ai hâte !! dit Komi.

-Oui, Shiguré-san me l'a rappelé ce matin ! Mais nous allons aussi aller en ville faire quelques courses, lui répondit la nigiri en souriant.

Une demi-heure après, tout le petit monde était rentré chez soi.

Tohru prépara un repas léger et commença une liste des courses.

Alors qu'elle était en pleine réflexion, un coup de téléphone la fit sortir de ses rêveries.

-Allôôô ?

-/Tohru? C'est Hatori./

-Oh ! Bonjour Hatori-san ! Comment allez-vous ?

-/Bien. Pourrais-tu me passer Shiguré ?/

-Bien sûr !

De son côté, Hatori entendit Tohru appeler Shiguré. Il attendit quelques minutes, perçut le froissement d'un kimono et entendit la voix calme de Shiguré.

-/Tori ?/

-Pitié Shiguré, ne m'appelle pas comme ça, ou j'appelle ton éditrice.

-/......../

-J'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles de Komi.

-/ Tu savais qu'elle était ici ? Tu sais beaucoup de choses dis-moi..../

La voix nasillarde de Shiguré aurait poussé à bout n'importe qui, mais Hatori avait non seulement l'habitude, mais aussi des nerf solides.

-Dis-moi seulement comment elle va.... De plus, je risque de passer dans quelques jours.

-/Eh bien, elle se porte très bien et moi aussi d'ailleurs !! Avoir autant de jolies fleurs sous mon toit me revigore complètement :kawaii: /

-Shiguré, je te signale que ces jeunes filles sont mineures, que j'ai la fonction double appel et que je peux donc appeller ton éditrice et j'ai une seringue dans ma main. 

-/Ne t'emballe pas u__u/

-....

-/Komi va voir sa mère aujourd'hui, mais avant, elle va faire un tour en ville avec Tohru, Kyô et Yuki./

-D'accord. En fait, j'apellais aussi pour autre chose...

-/Je m'en doutais... Je suis sûr que ça concerne Akito/

-Exact. Il veut la voir. Il veut voir la fille de celle qu'il hait plus que tout. Tu crois que c'est prudent ?

En entendant les paroles d'Hatori, Shiguré ouvrit des yeux ronds.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux Hatori !! Il veut vraiment la recontrer ?

-/Oui. Je me demande pourquoi... En fait non. Je sais très bien pourquoi il fait ça.../

-Mmmmh.... Bon Tori, je te laisse d'accord ? À plus !

Et Shiguré raccrocha. Il se dirigea dans la cuisine, qu'il trouva.... VIIIIDE.

Komi, Kyo, Tohru et Yuki étaient partis mais avaient quand même eu la présence d'esprit de lui laisser un mot.

Shiguré sourit en le lisant.

-J'en ai maaaaarrrrreeuh.

-Ce sont les dernières courses Kyô !!! Ne t'en fais pas, on va bientôt ramener Komi chez elle ^^ !! dit Tohru, toujours souriante. 

Komi avait insisté pour aller prendre les dernières courses à la place de Tohru, pendant que les autres l'attendaient dehors.

-Tu pourrais porter un sac en attendant, Baka Neko !!

-TAIS-TOI K'SO NEZUMI !!!!!! GRRRRRRRRR......

Komi sortit en courant du magasin, les bras encombrés d'un énorme sac, rempli de Takoyakis.

-ET voilà ! Maintenant, direction chez moi !!! dit-elle gaiement en empoignant deux autres sacs.

Elle s'éloigna en courant.

Yuki, Kyô, Tohru: °Elle est infatigable TT_TT !! Elle est montée sur piles ou quoi ?°

Tandis qu'ils essayaient tant bien que mal de la rattraper, deux silhouttes les regardaient s'éloigner.

-Mmmmh.... Jusque là... Tout va bien, dit une voix féminine.

Elle, et sa compagne les suivirent.

Dans le tramway qui les emmenaient vers le quartier de Komi, la petite troupe en profitait pour reposer leurs pieds endoloris. Mais malgré ça, le tram étant bondé, la chaleur régnait. Coincés entre les sacs plastiques, les 4 ados essayaient de trouver un équilibre précaire. Au moment où Komi réussisait l'exploit de caler un sac entre elle et une plantureuse dame, qui n'arrêtait pas d'éponger son front gras avec un mouchoir, le tramway freina brusquement et la blondinette se retrouva par terre, au milieu des nombreux bagages qui lui étaient tombés sur la tête.

-Aïe... :goutte:

Bref, après ce pénible voyage, la joyeuse troupe marcha à peu près 5 minutes avant de trouver la maison.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant, Komi eut le souffle coupé. La maison n'avait pas du tout changée. C'était simplement le fait d'être revenue qui lui faisait gonfler ses poumons.

Empoignant ses nombreux sacs plastiques, elle monta les quelques marches du perron et se retrouva devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit.

-MON P'TIT CARAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLEEEEEUUUUH !!!!!!!!

-MAAAAAAMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!

Komi avait laissé tomber les sachets et faisait subir à sa mère le câlin spécial " Super étreinte étouffante". De grosses larmes coulaient mutuellement sur leurs joues.

Tohru, Kyô et Yuki observaient ces retrouvailles en souriant.

-Shhhhhlllllllllll.....

La vapeur qui s'échappa de la théière emplit la minuscule salle de séjour. Lan servit le liquide brûlant dans les petites tasses situées autour d'elle.

-Merci beaucoup Mme Kojitsu, dit poliment Tohru.

-Oh ! Appelle-moi Lan ^^

Lan s'installa auprès de sa fille qu'elle serra dans ses bras. 

-Bon... Racontez-moi tout !!

Komi se lança dans une description complète de sa semaine. Mais vers le milieu de son récit, elle stoppa net.

Sa mère avait un comportement bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Au moindre bruit de voiture, elle sursautait et tendait sa tête vers la fenêtre. Et elle avait renversé déjà deux fois du thé.

Komi: ° Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Je tiens mon côté maladroit de Papa pourtant°

Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, Lan brisa sa tasse. Elle se leva en courant à moitié et faillit tomber par terre. La sonnerie continuait avec insistance.

Elle ouvrit la porte On ne discernait pratiquement rien de la conversation. Dans les yeux des deux Soma et Tohru, il y avait un gros point d'interrogation. Mais dans ceux de Komi, une colère. Une colère énorme, qui augmentait à vue d'il.

Lan revint au salon. Elle était accompagnée d'un homme qui devait avoir l'âge de Lan, mais il faisait très jeune. Il avait des cheveux noirs, coiffés un peu à la Shiguré, des yeux bleus très profonds et il était assez grand (la taille de Shiguré). Il portait de petites lunettes carrées cerclées de métal gris.

La jeune femme jeta un regard vers sa fille, mais en voyant le regard noir que celle-ci portait sur son ami, elle préféra faire rapidement les présentations.

-Les enfants, je voudrais vous présenter un collègue du lycée: Pierre Fukoru. On s'est rencontrés sur les marches de l'escalier, dit-elle en riant.

-Oui !! Une assez drôle histoire ^_^, renchérit ledit Pierre. 

Et il se mit à la raconter. Une histoire de chute dans les escaliers, de blabla et de découverte qu'ils étaient tout les deux français d'origine. Et puis ils étaient devenus amis et s'étaient beaucoup revus.

Komi: ° C'est pas vrai !! À les entendre, on dirait un vieux couple déjà prêt pour la retraite !!!!!° pensa-t-elle avec agacement.

-Komi ?

-Qué ? (en fait ça veut dire "Quoi" en espagnol mais comme je réponds toujours par "Qué" alors)

-Tu es sûrement la fille de Lan. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup !!! dit Pierre.

-Oui. On me l'a déjà dit, répondit-elle sèchement. Heureusement, j'ai aussi certains côtés de mon père, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Le silence se fit. Visiblement, la petite phrase lancée par Komi avait jeté un froid. Lan avait un petit air triste. En le voyant, Komi voulut renoncer à tout ces sentiments de rejet, mais il ne fallait pas. Un homme ne pourrait jamais partager son secret. Leur secret. Il fallait qu'elle dresse une barrière. Et vite.

Tohru: ° Pourquoi réagit-elle comme ça ? Il est très gentil ce Pierre°

-Hum Et euh Tu es à quel lycée ? Et ça se passe bien ?

-Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, je pense que ce genre de choses doit rester personnelles. On ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe.

Cette fois-ci, Lan se fâcha. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Komi ! Je t'en prie !! Pierre est un très bon ami ! Tu pourrais répondre à ses questions quand même !!!

-Ah oui !!! Et pourquoi ?

Komi s'était levée, comme sa mère. Sur leur visage on ne pouvait rien voir, sauf dans leurs yeux, qui trahissaient chacun une guerre qu'elles se livraient chaque seconde.

-Lan Laisse-la Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas, intervint Pierre.

-NON !! JE SUIS SA MÈRE !! ELLE EST DONC POLIE AVEC MES AMIS !!

-AH OUI ??? EH BIEN NON !!! JE NE SERAIS POLIE AVEC PERSONNE !!! TU ENTENDS ??? PERSONNE !!!! JAMAIS !!!! ET PUIS VOUS PIERRE. NE VOUS MÊLEZ PLUS JAMAIS DE NOS AFFAIRES !!!! NE REVENEZ PLUS JAMAIS !!!!

-KOMI !!! VA DANS TA CHAMBRE TOUT DE SUITE !!! JE NE VEUX PLUS QUE TU TE MONTRES ICI TANT QUE TU SERAS DANS CET ÉTAT !!!!

-TU NE VEUX PAS ME VOIR ???? EH BIEN TU NE ME VERRAS PLUS JAMAIS !!!!!!!! 

Komi pointa un doigt menaçant vers sa mère.

-Je ne reviendrai JAMAIS !!!!!!! lui hurla-t-elle une dernière fois à sa mère, le visage inondé de larmes.

Et elle partit en courant de la maison.

-Vous Vous n'allez pas la chercher ? osa demander Tohru.

Lan s'était assise et soupira avant de répondre:

-Ces crises ne durent jamais bien longtemps. Généralement, elle ne va pas plus loin que le bout de la rue et quand la nuit tombe, elle rentre en courant à la maison.

Son regard se durcit.

-Mais je n'irai pas la chercher. C'est à elle de s'excuser.

Komi courait, courait. Ce n'était que le milieu de l'après-midi, le soleil tapait fort et son cerveau bouillonnait de colère. 

BAAAAAAM !!!!!

-Et Me !!!

Komi venait de se cogner contre deux silhouettes et se retrouvait pour la deuxième fois de la journée, étalée par terre, au milieu de la rue.

-Je suis désolée, grommela-t-elle.

Soudain, elle écarquilla les yeux. 

Komi: ° J'hallucine ou quoi ?°

-Mi.. Misato ? Laura ?

Ses deux amies se regardèrent, gênées.

-Mais Que Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

-Eh ben on On, commença Misato.

-Euh

Une carte était tombée de la poche de Laura. Komi la ramassa. Un grand trait rouge partait de la forêt, là où habitait Shiguré et rejoignait le quartier de Komi. Soudain, elle comprit.

-Vous Vous me suiviez ?

-Euh

-VOUS ? COMMENT POURQUOI

-Calme-toi Komi, nous étions juste

-VOUS AUSSI ? MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ ? VOUS ÊTES TOUS LIGUÉS CONTRE MOI AUJOURD'HUI ?? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT ???

-Mais

-VOUS AUSSI VOUS ME TRAHISSEZ ? MAIS Vous Vous êtes mes amies non ?

Sa voix se brisa et elle fondit en larmes.

-Ko-chan

Laura voulut lui passer un bras autour des épaules, mais la jeune fille le repoussa. Elle se releva et repartit en courant. 

Komi: ° Je les hais !! Tous !!!°

Et elle disparut du pâté de maisons.

Laura et Misato coururent jusqu'à la maison de Komi. Lan leur expliqua tout l'histoire.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle disait qu'on l'avait trahie ?

Lan hocha la tête. Le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-De toutes façons, d'ici dix minutes, elle sera rentrée, affirma-t-elle.

Komi courut, traversa la ville et arriva à la plage. Il n'y avait presque plus personne à part une famille nombreuse qui commençait à plier bagages.

La jeune fille enleva ses baskets, ses chaussettes et remonta le bas de son jean. Elle courut pieds nus sur le sable et les trempa dans l'eau tiède. Peu à peu, elle sentait sa colère la quitter. L'air marin lui sécha ses larmes.

Komi: ° En tout cas, je ne retourne pas à la maison.°

Elle observait le soleil couchant à l'horizon, assise au bord de l'eau.

Le vent se fit un peu plus frais. Avisant un rocher dissimulant un "creux" dans le sable, large et peu profond, elle s'y allongea et sombra dans le sommeil.

Lan dût se rendre à l'évidence. La nuit était là, présente et Komi ne revenait pas.

-Je vais aller voir.

Tohru, Yuki et Kyô échangèrent un regard perdu. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait ce qui se passait. Pourtant lorsque Lan revint, le cur de Tohru se serra. Komi n'était ni dans le pâté de maisons, ni au bout de la rue.

-Il faut qu'on la retrouve, gémit Tohru. La pauvre !!!

-Ne t'en fais pas Tohru, dit Yuki en souriant.

-Ouais Elle est pas si maladroite que ça tu sais, dit Kyô en grognant, sa façon à lui de montrer qu'il était inquiet.

Lan commençait à stresser. 

-Kami-sama !!! Tout ça c'est de ma faute !!!

-Mais non, la rassura Pierre, avec un sourire irrésistible.

Misato et Laura aussi étaient très inquiètes.

-On part à sa recherche !! 

-Prévenez vos parents les filles !!! Ils risquent de se faire du souci !!

Après un bref appel, les deux filles sortirent la carte que Misato avait eu la présence d'esprit de garder.

-On va dire, que vous allez tout les 5 vers la plage et moi et Pierre vers le centre-ville !! dit Lan.

Ils se séparèrent.

-Komi !!!!

-KO-MIIIIIII !!!!!!!

-OUOUH !!!

-Komiiiiiiiiiiiiii.. !

-Écoutez, on va pas y arriver comme ça !! Alors Misato et Kyô, vous allez à gauche, Tohru, Yuki et moi, on va à droite et si on la trouve pas, on rejoint Lan et Pierre au centre-ville !!

-Oui, chef !!! plaisanta Misato.

Et chacun partit de son côté.

-KOMIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!

-KOMI !!!!

-RÉPONDS !!!!!!

Kyô et Misato s'époumonaient, et braquaient leurs lampes torches devant eux.

De loin, ils percevaient les appels de l'autre groupe. Soudain, Misato entendit un drôle de bruit.

-IIIIIIIIIH !!!! 

Elle lâcha sa lampe et bouscula Kyô qui renversa à son tour sa propre lampe, qui éclaira un rocher.

Kyô: °Et si°

Il attrapa le bras de Misato et braqua la lampe de poche sur le rocher.

Kyô: ° J'ai vu quelque chose derrière°

-Kyô-kun Mi-chan

Un appel. Faible, mais un appel.

Il se précipita derrière le rocher, Misato derrière lui.

Komi était bien là, derrière le rocher.

-KYÔ !!!

Elle lui sauta au cou et se mit à pleurer.

-Pardon

-Mais euh

-Pardoooooon. 

Kyô: °Elle se la joue Ritsu ou quoi ?? TT_TT °

-Komi Arrête de pleurer :goutte:

-Je Je suis si en colère contre moi Je Je ne voulais pas dire toutes ces choses horribles !!

-C'est bon, dit Kyô.

Elle releva la tête.

-Tu as le droit d'être un peu en colère de temps en temps Moi ça m'arrive tout le temps Mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois t'enfuir en courant à chaque fois 

-Oui Pardonne-moi, dit-elle, penaude.

-Il a raison tu sais Si à chaque tu te bouches les oreilles et que tu fermes les yeux, jamais tu ne parviendras à affronter tes peurs et tes ennemis.

-Mi-chan Pardon ma Misa !! Pardon !!!!!

Elle se détacha du cou du neko et serra son amie dans ses bras.

Laura, Tohru et Yuki arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

-C'est trop Kawaii ^^ :kawaii: , dit Tohru

-Oui

Laura alerta Lan et Pierre par son portable pour les prévenir que Komi était saine et sauve.

-/Bien Nous arrivons./

Tandis que Laura raccrochait, Komi s'excusait encore.

-Gomen ne Tohru-chan u__u

-Mais non, ce n'est rien ^^ 

-On peut rentrer à la maison ?

Tohru sourit.

Komi: ° Pour cette fois, ça s'est bien passé. Que se serait-il passé si si l'opale s'était manifestée ? Ils ne m'auraient jamais retrouvée J'éspère qu'elle me laissera encore en paix Au moins pour un petit moment Le temps que je retrouve tous ceux que j'ai perdus.° 

Fin du Chapitre 4.

**************

Aaaaaaah. Et un chapitre de bouclé, un !!!! Raaaaah je suis si contente !!! Vous pouvez pas savoir !! En fait j'avais la scène de la fin dans la tête, mais je ne savais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre temps !! Donc désolée si à des moments, ça vous paraît un peu léger ou pas très développé

16 pages ???? J'en reviens pas !!!! C'est mon record TT_TT

Pour cette fois, pas de biographie, ni de dessins, car je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, alors ne m'en voulez pas ^^

Par contre, je remercie tout le monde de son soutien.

Lina-chan Mirchiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !!!!!! Vraiment, je t'adore et pis ça me fait trop-super-méga plaisir que ma fic te plaise autant !!!!!!

Noké-chan Merci pupuuuuuuuuuuceeeeeuuuuuuuh !!!! Ze t'aimeuh :p 

Kimy Merchi ma pitite Kimy !!!! * pleure * Contente que ma pitite fic te plaise 

Sheik212 Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiii merci Sheeeeeeeiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkk !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Darkwitche Toi ausssssssssiiiiiiiii THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!

Galya Mirchi, mirchi et j'adore ta fic ^^

Pitch' Ma pitchounne (lol) j'adore ta fic et pour ce qui est des transformations de Komi, tu le sauras dans un p'tit moment !!!!!!!!

Et pis tout les autres qui la lisent, qui aiment bien et qui ont pas le temps de poster, je leur fais aussi des grosses kissouilles ^___________^

Voilàààà

Strellita-chan *___*


	5. Épreuves en perspective

htmlKikoo tt le monde ^^ !!! Me revoilà avec le chapter 5 (eh oui déjà )de ma fic ^^ Pr infos, les animaux de "dieux" du zodiaque sont de mon invention. Il y en a à peu près 8 ou 9 : La licorne, Le sphynx, l' aigle de l'Olympe, La biche aux bois d'or etc Je n'ai pas encore trouvé de noms pr les otres u____u 

Arf... Bah sinon pour ceux ki ont bien suivi sur le forum, g mis un spoil ^^ J'éspère que ce chapter 5 se révèlera à la hauteur de vos attentes :D ^^ 

Bizoooooooooos 

Strellita-chan xxxxxxxxxxxxx ^^

Disclaimer: Malgré toutes mes menaces, le père Noël n'a pas voulu m'accorder les doits d'auteur sur Fruits Basket (humpf ) :cry1: Alors, je me console sur mes choses niark niark :devil:

Petit plus: Les /blabla/ signifient la voix de quelqu'un dans un téléphone ;)

Les "nomduperso :°Blablabla°" signifient une pensée.

Les * blablabla * signifient un souvenir.

Les blablabla signifient une chanson.

Okaishu est la ville où Lan habite.

On va dire que Kaïbara est la ville où habite Shiguré.

L'histoire se passe un mois après le chapitre précédent. Ce sont les vacances de printemps.

La plupart des remarques entre parenthèses sont de l'auteuse et fanfiqueuse, c'est-à-dire Mouah ^^

Cette histoire est une fiction. Toute ressemblance des personnages avec une personne existante est une pure coïncidence.

CHAPITRE 5 : Épreuves en perspective

-Let the rain fall down, and wake my dreams,

Let it wash away, my sanity 'Cause I wanna fell the thunder I wanna scream,

Let the rain fall down I'm coming clean I'm coming clean

La musique continua de résonner dans les écouteurs du baladeur. Komi marchait dans le centre-ville de Kaïbara. Elle venait d'arriver sur la place. Il faisait une chaleur vraiment atroce. Elle essuya son front en sueur du dos de la main, et décolla ses cheveux blonds plaqués sur son visage.

Komi : °Si ça continue comme ça, je vais mourir liquéfiée !!°

Ces derniers jours, le temps était capricieux. Hier, il avait plu des cordes, et aujourd'hui, on se serait cru en été, tellement il faisait chaud.

Mais la chaleur restait une occupation mineure. Elle avait eu de plus en plus de mal à dormir. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, des images, toujours les mêmes, l'assaillaient sans pitié. De plus, sa dispute avec sa mère l'avait éprouvée et ces images s'étaient montrées plus "féroces".

Malgré tout, elle hâta le pas. Il commençait à se faire tard et si elle ne se pressait pas, toutes les boutiques allaient fermer.

Elle se mit à courir en direction de la pharmacie, ses "Converse" multicolores rebondissant joyeusement sur le dallage géométrique de la place.

Akito soupira d'agacement.. Pourquoi dans un endroit avec une odeur aussi médicamentée ? La pharmacie Il maudit cette maladie. Pourquoi avait-il tellement insisté pour y aller lui-même ? En fait, il le savait très bien. C'était pour échapper à cette atmosphère calme, beaucoup trop calme. À cette ambiance feutrée et hypocrite, où il avait l'impression que tout le monde lui mentait. À ce manoir, où chaque parcelle de chacun des murs lui insufflait un sentiment de colère.

De plus, la chaleur du dehors s'infiltrait sournoisement à travers le moindre interstice, et le climatiseur de la boutique était tombé en panne. Il changea son sachet rempli de médicaments de bras.

Ses vêtements sombres lui collaient à la peau et ses mains étaient poisseuses.

Pourquoi était-il ici, comme un imbécile, à attendre qu'Hatori arrive avec la limousine ?

Il commença à ruminer ses idées noires Mais fut vite interrompu par le tintement de la sonnette d'entrée.

Une jeune fille venait d'entrer, essoufflée. Ses longs cheveux blonds masquaient son visage. Le jeune homme renifla avec mépris. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les adolescents se fassent remarquer, que ce soit par leur comportement Ou par leur tenue

La jeune fille portait des couleurs. Le jeune homme avait horreur des couleurs. Surtout quand elles étaient portées de la sorte. Il détourna la tête. Il sentit la fille se déplacer pour attraper un produit posé sur un des nombreux présentoirs. Il renifla de plus belle.

La blondinette attendit derrière lui. Mais au bout de dix minutes, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire sursauter.

-Dites Vous faites la queue ou non ?

Son ton n'avait été ni arrogant, ni insolent, mais cela suffit pour irriter Akito. Il fit volte-face, prêt à répliquer. Mais il se figea. Tétanisé.

Akito : °N Non C'est C'est Pas Elle Pas sa fille °

Komi ne comprenait pas. Elle haussa un sourcil encourageant pour inciter le jeune homme à parler. Pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? 

Komi: ° Je lui fais peur ou quoi ? J' suis pas si horrible pourtant !!°

Pourtant, le jeune homme continuait de la fixer. Il avait une expression Haineuse ? Vide ? Peut-être pas, mais Komi frissonna. 

-Euh Pardon Je Vous allez bien ? (goutte de sueur)

-N Non !!! Éloigne-toi !!! P Pousse-toi !!

Il avait chuchoté et pourtant, ses paroles firent l'effet d'une gifle sur la blondinette.

-Eh !! Mais Attends !!

Akito s'enfuit en courant de la pharmacie. Il courut, mais sa faible constitution lui empêcha de continuer. Un point de côté lui coupait le souffle. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Akito :° Pourquoi ?? Pourquoi maintenant ?? Je ne voulais pas Pas maintenant °

Il ferma les yeux et l'image de la jeune fille y apparut. Son expression étonnée. Ses cheveux blonds poisseux. Ses grands yeux noirs.

Les traits Les mêmes Que Lui Elle

-Nnnn Pourquoi maintenant ?

Il essuya ses tempes palpitantes. Il grimaça en s'apercevant qu'une sueur froide lui dégoulinait dans le cou.

Il donna un coup de pied rageur dans le vide, en s'apercevant que son sachet était resté à la pharmacie.

Komi était restée hébétée quand Akito (même si elle ne sait pas que c'est lui ;) ) était parti en courant. Puis son cerveau s'était remis à fonctionner. Elle avait ramassé le sachet que le jeune homme avait laissé tombé.

-Euh Mademoiselle euh Hélène, dit-elle en s'approchant de la pharmacienne dont le badge indiquait "Hélène".

-Oui ? dit la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns permanentés.

-Euh Le garçon qui était là tout à l'heure a laissé son sachet ici Enfin Il l'a oublié

-Et alors ? dit la femme.

Komi :° Ouuuuh . Miss Permanente commence à m'énerver °

Mais elle garda un sourire forcé sur son visage:

-Je voudrais avoir son adresse pour lui ramener.

-Nous ne donnons jamais ce genre de renseignements, lui annonça la pharmacienne de la voix nasillarde de celle qui passe ses journées à se limer les ongles derrière sa caisse enregistreuse.

Komi: ° Je vais l'étrangler :mad: °

Komi (plastic smile) se força à ne pas lui sauter dessus.

-Merci beaucoup Perma euh Hélène :goutte:

Elle sortit en vitesse de la boutique.

-Je suis sorti de la pharmacie, parce que j'en avais marre !!!!

-/ Désolé, Akito-sama. Je me faisais du souci et/

-Oui, oui Tu me raconteras toutes tes petites excuses minables un autre jour.

-//

-En attendant, viens me chercher tout de suite. J'en ai vraiment marre.

-/Oui./

-Bien. 

-/Euh Akito-sama ?/

-Bip bip bip.

Hatori reposa le combiné, songeur. Le ton d'Akito était toujours aussi sec, mais quelque chose de paniqué dans sa voix, lui laissait entendre que quelque chose s'était passé.

Il sortit rapidement du manoir en regardant au loin le soleil qui se couchait.

-Komi !!! 

Quand Tohru ouvrit la porte, elle poussa un cri strident. Yuki et Kyô apparurent derrière elle, tels de valeureux soldats, prêts à défendre leur gente dame (XDDD).

Tohru attrapa vivement le bras de la blondinette et la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison.

-On était très inquiets !! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ben

Un moment, la fillette hésita. Devait-elle leur faire part de sa "rencontre" ? Elle décida de garder ça pour elle.

-J'ai traîné devant les boutiques !!! Je suis désolée Tohru !!! Mais j'ai les médicaments pour Shiguré !!

Il se trouve que Shiguré avait attrapé un rhume, suite à une de ses nombreuses excentricités d'écrivain. Il avait décrété qu'écrire au grand air lui donnait de meilleures idées pour ses romans. Il avait donc passé la journée et la nuit dehors, dans le jardin.

Or, la météo avait annoncé une averse et Shiguré était rentré trempé, entraînant dans son sillage une odeur de chien mouillé. Un bon rhume avait soldé cette piteuse tentative.

-Il va bien au fait ? demanda Komi à Yuki, tandis que Kyô montait dans sa chambre.

-Eh bien, on peut dire qu'il va bien, dit Yuki. Si on écarte le fait qu'il ne fasse que se plaindre et qu'il n'ait pas la tête de quelqu'un de malade !!!

Komi éclata de rire et Yuki sourit discrètement en saisissant les assiettes dans le placard.

-OoooooooOOooh !! Ah !!! Folle jeunesse !!!

-SHIGURÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ !!!!!!

-Nyoh ? demanda Komi, l'air hébété.

Le chien avait finalement décidé de sortir de son lit.

-Que je vous envie, psalmodia-t-il (ouah le mot XD) en pleurant (fausses larmes)

-TT_TT (ça c'est Yuki et Kyô qui est descendu avec tout le vacarme)

-Ah Komi, tu vois, personne ne m'aime *snif * :cry1:

- oO ????

Le dîner continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur générale.

Komi feuilleta fébrilement l'annuaire. Akito Soma. Sans savoir pourquoi, ce nom lui disait quelque chose.

Komi :° En plus, il a le même nom de famille que Yuki et Kyô°

-Ah !! s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle était assise dans son lit, le gros annuaire posé sur ses genoux.

Elle parcourut l'adresse du doigt et la nota sur un post-it.

-Manoir Soma 45, Avenue Okimitsu.

Elle inspecta l'ordonnance d'Akito.

Komi: ° Il doit être malade souvent ! Tous ces médicaments °

-C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas l'air très en forme, pensa-t-elle tout haut, en se remémorant le visage maladif du jeune homme. Bon j'irais lui rendre demain.

Elle regarda d'un air angoissé la lune par la fenêtre. Le petit croissant esquissait comme un sourire, pour l'encourager à s'endormir. Comme si cette nuit allait allait être une nuit paisible. Elle sourit et murmura:

-Jamais. Jamais ça ne pourra changer.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la lune et se prépara à passer une nouvelle nuit blanche.

Elle s'affala dans son lit en fixant le plafond.

-Je ne dois pas dormir. Je vais rester éveillée le plus longtemps possible.

La blondinette resta un long moment à fixer le plafond blanc. Elle tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le tiroir de la table de nuit.

Comme attirée par une force, elle sortit de son lit et ouvrit le tiroir. Tout au fond. Elle en sortit une longue et fine chaîne en argent, au bout de laquelle était suspendue une pierre scintillante aux gracieuses volutes bleues et argentées.

Dès qu'elle la saisit, l'esprit de Komi sombra dans la torpeur du sommeil

* Une jeune fille aux cheveux longs et noirs. Elle est sous la pluie. Elle a froid. Elle, mais pas moi . Je sens mais je n'éprouve pas. "Nous" sommes dans une cour intérieure. Une porte en papier de riz est grande ouverte.

Une ombre apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte. Menaçante.

L'ombre se précise pour laisser apparaître un jeune garçon d'à peine 15/16 ans.

-Toi Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

-Je

-TAIS-TOI !!!

Un coup. Le corps de la jeune fille se retrouve par terre. Le garçon saisit le poignet de la jeune fille et le serre si fort que ses ongles rentrent dans sa peau de porcelaine. Si j'avais été à la place de cette fille, j'aurais hurlé. Mais je ne fais que sentir la douleur qu'elle ressent au plus profond d'elle-même. Cette douleur qu'elle éprouve depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. La fille trébuche. S'enfuit. 

Moi, j'ai quitté son corps. Je retrouve cette opacité blanche. Oppressante. Elle m'est si familière que c'en est effrayant. J'ai l'impression qu'on serre mon cur dans un étau Je Je vais mourir ? J'aimerais parfois. J'ai si peur. Tiens Cette sensation de flottement. Je sais très bien ce qui va m'arriver. Je vais tomber.

Je

Tombe. *

-AAAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!!!!!

Komi avait hurlé. Quatre visages étaient penchés au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis d'eau, comme de l'encre diluée. Les larmes jaillirent de ses yeux.

Elle s'agrippa au bras de Tohru. 

-Pardo-on.

-Hein?

-Pardon Je J'ai pas pu l'aider !!! Pardon, pardon !!!! J'suis nulle !!! Pourquoi ça arrive qu'à moi !!!

-Ne pleure pas !! dit Tohru en caressant affectueusement les cheveux blonds de la fillette. Ne pleure pas.

-Je veux plus m'endormir.

-Mais si Allez viens !!

Tandis que Tohru emmenait Komi dans sa chambre, Shiguré abaissa son regard sur les papiers posés sur l'annuaire. Le sachet de la pharmacie. Il se pencha et lut l'ordonnance.

Un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage.

Shiguré : °C'était ça dont Hatori me parlait°

Yuki et Kyô s'approchèrent.

-Akito ? Comment est-ce possible ? interrogea Yuki.

Shiguré plia l'ordonnance. Des plis soucieux barraient son front.

-Elle va les lui apporter ? demanda Kyô à son tour.

Shiguré répondit doucement:

-Elle va y aller demain. Akito voulait la voir. En fait, cet événement tombe bien

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ?? cria presque Yuki. Il va Il risque de

Sa voix se brisa et il détourna les yeux.

Kyô s'approcha de Shiguré, presque jusqu'à coller son visage contre le sien et saisit le col de son kimono. Shiguré écarquilla les yeux.

-En tout cas, si jamais il la touche Je te fais ta fête. Je ne permettrai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal Autant que je ne veux pas qu'on en fasse à Tohru, dit Kyô d'une voix sombre.

Il lâcha le col du vêtement et descendit dans la cuisine boire du lait, en guise d'en-cas nocturne, laissant Yuki et Shiguré seuls.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? demanda Yuki, mi-étonné, mi-agacé.

-Je crois tout simplement qu'il l'aime beaucoup Et toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-

-Bon. Je vais me recoucher ! Bonne nuit mon petit Yuki ^____^

Yuki : °Il passe du coq à l'âne !! N'empêche que Elle parlait dans son cauchemar° 

-Pardon de vous avoir réveillés, dit Komi, penaude.

-Ce n'est pas grave, enfin !!! lui dit Tohru. Tu as fait un cauchemar, c'est normal !! =^.^=

-Merci

-Bon Alors Bonne Nuit !!! lui dit joyeusement Tohru en tendant le bras vers l'interrupteur.

-NON !!

-Nyoh ?

-Pa Pardon Tohru, mais je je peux pas dormir Pardon

-Nyoh ?

-Ces cauchemars que je fais Tout ça, c'est dû à au pouvoir de mon bijou, de l'opale, murmura-t-elle en sortant délicatement le bijou de sous les couvertures.

-MaisJe ne comprends pas Tu veux dire que

-Cette malédiction dont je te parlais Elle concerne des souvenirs. Leurs souvenirs. Ceux des maudits. Leurs pires souvenirs, je dois les assumer.

-Mais Pourquoi ?

-Je te l'ai déjà raconté, tu sais, la légende

-Mais Tu ne peux pas la jeter, ou la détruire ?

-Non J'ai déjà essayé, qu'est-ce que tu crois !! Un jour, je l'ai mise dans du feu, elle n'a ni brûlé, ni fondue. Je l'ai jeté dans la mer, le lendemain, elle était de nouveau dans mon tiroir. Non Je dois la garder pour moi, ainsi que la malédiction.

-Mais

Tohru ne comprenait pas. Cela lui semblait trop injuste, un trop lourd fardeau à porter, surtout pour une si petite fille.

Dans un geste de compassion, elle lui saisit la main et la pressa fortement.

-Ne t'en fais pas. N'abandonne pas.

-Merci Tohru.

Komi : ° J'aimerais bien savoir ce que je ne dois pas abandonner °

-Tohru

-Mvouiiiii ? dit la jeune fille, déjà presque endormie.

-Tu peux me donner la main ? Peut-être que si tu me la serres fort Je pourrais fermer les yeux.

-Oui

Les deux jeunes filles s'endormirent. Les longues boucles blondes se mêlaient harmonieusement avec les mèches brunes. Komi rêva. Mais ce rêve-là fut différent. Elle était enveloppée d'une sensation de chaleur et de protection. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage crispé.

-Et donc, si on multiplie x par 5, on obtient l'opposé de ce nombre-ci et on peut donc les additionner sans soucis !

-

Yuki tentait vainement depuis une demi-heure d'expliquer un fonctionnement arithmétique très compliqué à Komi.

-Euh Tu peux répéter ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Cela faisait la 4ème fois au moins qu'il lui répétait la même phrase.

-Écoute C'est très compliqué alors on va s'arrêter là d'accord ?

Komi soupira à son tour, soulagée. Elle avait toujours détesté les maths.

Le temps était resté au même état stagnant. Une chaleur poisseuse adhérait aux murs de la maison. Le temps semblait suspendu. 

Les deux travailleurs se dirigèrent à la cuisine où Tohru était en train de préparer un déjeuner le plus frais possible.

-Ah !! Vous avez fini ? leur demanda la jeune fille qui avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux bruns en deux couettes.

-Euh Pas exactement TT_TT

Tohru rit doucement.

-Quelle heure il est ? demanda brusquement Komi.

-Euh 11 heures il me semble, lui répondit Yuki.

-Quoiiiiii ? 11 heures ? Déjà ?

Elle monta en courant les escaliers, bousculant au passage Shiguré, qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

La fillette redescendit deux secondes plus tard, un sachet à la main. Elle épousseta sa jupe en jean, recouverte d'inscriptions vertes "peace & love". Un t-shirt vert fluo complétait l'ensemble très Nature ?

Elle enfila des sandales et lança à la cantonade :

-J'y vaiiiiiis !!!!! Je rentre vite !!!

Et elle partit joyeusement, ses sandales emplissant la forêt avoisinante d'un joyeux claquement.

-Mais Elle va où ??? demanda Tohru.

- :goutte: (ça c'est Yuki et Shiguré)

-Waaaaah !!! C'est graaaand !!! dit Komi en arrivant devant le manoir.

Elle allait frapper à la porte, lorsqu'elle remarqua l'interphone.

-Allô ?

-/ Oui ? /

-Je viens voir Akito Soma.

-/ Kom Euh Veuillez entrer./

L'immense portail s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre. Komi pénétra dans le manoir Et s'arrêta net. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Plus rien ne bougeait. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre. Aucun vent ne balayait la cime des grands arbres. Elle frissonna. Pourtant, il faisait vraiment chaud.

Komi : ° Cette atmosphère m'angoisse Je sais pas pourquoi Tout est si feutré ici °

Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta de nouveau.

Komi : °Euh Où je dois aller ? T_____T °

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Rien, à part d'immenses allées qui semblaient mener vers Bah justement elle ne savait pas !!

-Comment je fais maintenant ? dit-elle tout haut.

Mais Komi était une fille qui allait toujours de l'avant. Elle continua donc sa route, suivant son instinct.

Le vent se leva brusquement. Komi tendit son visage vers le ciel. De gros nuages noirs s'accumulaient, menaçants. Komi sentit une goutte, puis deux et rapidement, une bruine glaciale commença à se déverser sur la jeune fille. 

-Mince !!!!

Elle commença à courir. Les gouttes se firent plus fortes, plus nombreuses. Une véritable averse commença à couler.

Elle courut encore plus vite. Le claquement de ses pas dans les flaques éclaboussait ses jambes dénudées. Le pavé était glissant.

Avisant un immense pin, elle s'y abrita. La pluie continuait de tomber, mais les épaisses aiguilles de l'arbre filtraient quand même la pluie.

-Quel temps !! Dire qu'il faisait chaud il y a deux minutes !!

Ses sandales étaient trempées.

Komi : °Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'ai l'impression que c'est pas près de s'arrêter °

Elle s'appuya contre le tronc rugueux. Les effluves forestiers lui montaient aux narines, lui brouillant un peu ses pensées.

Elle sentit progressivement un brouillard engourdissant l'envelopper Elle connaissait trop bien cette sensation. Elle essaya de se débattre, mais en vain. Son esprit était complètement raccroché à ce brouillard. Elle se laissa aller dans le puits des souvenirs (Oh la belle tournure de phrase :D )

* Tiens C'est bizarre Je Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être Coupée de mon enveloppe charnelle. Je sens la rugosité du tronc sous mes mains. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Eh !!! Mais pourquoi je suis aussi petite ? Mes Mes doigts et mes mains... Tout mon corps a rétréci. !! Pourquoi ? C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans mon propre corps Des années en arrière !!

-Trouvée !!!

Je sursaute. Un petit garçon tout blond me regarde. Il ne doit pas faire plus d' 1m20 !!

-Viens, Ko-chan !!! Yun et Kyô nous attendent !!!

Il me tire par la main. Je remarque que je n'ai pas les mêmes vêtements. Je porte une robe d'été fleurie de petite taille. J'ai des sandalettes et plusieurs pansements sur les genoux.

Je me retourne et je fixe le pin. C'est bien le même pin où j'étais il y a deux minutes.

Cet endroit m'est familier. Mais je ne suis jamais venue ici !!! C'est quoi ce délire ???

En attendant, le petit garçon me tire toujours par la main. Alors je le suis. Il court vite pour quelqu'un avec d'aussi petites jambes. Il lâche ma main et se retourne, toujours en courant:

-On fait la course ? me crie-t-il hors d'haleine.

Et il continue de courir, ses boucles blondes tressautant au rythme de sa course endiablée. Il manque deux ou trois fois de trébucher.

Il me lance des appels, parfois. Ko-chan !! Dépêche-toi !!! hurle-t-il.

Rapidement, je me prends au jeu. Bien que petites, mes jambes sont plus grandes que celles du garçonnet, que je rattrape facilement. On éclate de rire en chur et je me trouve une voix fluette et cristalline.

On arrive dans un petit jardin. Les grandes feuilles de saule pleureur forment des murs autour de nous deux. Il m'entraîne à travers ce mur de feuillage. J'aperçois une fontaine en marbre blanc et des petits parcs pavés. J'ai l'impression de connaître cet endroit comme ma poche. Je ris encore plus fort.

Tout d'un coup, il s'arrête brusquement. Moi, toujours rigolant, je stoppe auprès de lui. Mais, lui, ne rigole plus. Il tremble. 

Un jeune garçon d'environ 10/11 se trouve devant nous. Il fait vraiment tout petit de taille, mais son visage est si grave et austère qu'il fait plus âgé.

Ses mèches noires lui balaient le visage. Ses yeux sont emplis de rage.

Il lève la main.

SCHLAAAAAFFFFF !!!!

Le petit blond se retrouve par terre.

-MIJI-CHAN !!!

C'est moi qui ai hurlé. Le cri m'a échappé. Le brun me fixe hargneusement. Je Je ne sais pourtant pas ce qui m'a pris

-Momiji !!! Pourquoi tu l'as emmenée ici !!!! hurle le grand garçon, en me pointant du doigt.

Momiji ? Alors Ce petit garçon serait Momiji ? Mon Miji-chan ? Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir été amie avec lui étant petite. Ni avec Kyô, ni avec Yuki Ce n'est qu'après que mes parents soient divorcés que je les ai connus

-Réponds !!!!! continue-t-il de hurler au blondinet qui se recroqueville par terre, en gémissant.

-Arrête, je dis, une nouvelle fois malgré moi. Arr

Le geste a été rapide. Moi aussi je me retrouve par terre, entraînée par le poids de mes jambes. Je me retrouve près de Momiji, par terre.

-Toi !!! Ne me réponds pas !!!!! ARRÊTE DE RÉPONDRE !!!!

Il me donne un violent coup de pied, sur une de mes blessures. Le pansement se déchire et la plaie se remet à saigner.

-ARRÊTE !!! ARRÊTE !!! continue de hurler le jeune garçon, alors que je ne dis rien à part quelques gémissements plaintifs. Cette fois, j'ai vraiment très mal. J'éprouve cette douleur au plus profond de moi.

Attirés par les cris, deux jeunes hommes arrivent en courant, suivis de deux petits garçons, sûrement âgés d'un an de plus que Momiji et moi.

-Calme-toi !!! crie l'une des deux jeunes hommes, qui, malgré ses trois têtes de plus que le gosse, a bien du mal à le retenir.

Celui-ci hurle de plus belle et envoie des coups de pied vengeurs dans l'air. Les deux garçons l'entraînent ailleurs. Le plus loin possible de nous deux.

Les deux jeune hommes appellent quelqu'un dont je n'entends pas le nom. Ce dernier arrive en courant. Il porte un costume de "Maître" d'un dojo.

Il attrape les deux autres enfants, qui sont restés tétanisés, par les épaules.

Il s'approche de Momiji et le confie au petit garçon qui a les cheveux "argentés".

-Yu Yuki ?

J'ai reconnu ses grands yeux ourlés de beaux cils recourbés. Ses grandes mèches argentées lui donnent un regard brillant.

Il me jette un bref regard et s'apprête à me dire quelque chose, mais l'homme l'en empêche en le poussant vers une habitation.

Il part en courant, traînant un Momiji sanglotant derrière lui.

L'homme se penche sur moi. Il me soulève du sol et m'inspecte.

-Tu as mal quelque part ?

Je lui indique ma plaie réouverte.

-Kyô !! lance-t-il au petit gaçon roux, qui est resté en retrait.

Il s'approche, méfiant.

-Prends soin d'elle d'accord ? C'est ta cousine.

Kyô m'attrape maladroitement la main et m'entraîne vers l'habitation. En y entrant, je trouve Momiji, rasséréné, suçotant une sucette ronde. Kyô jette un regard haineux à Yuki. Celui-ci l'ignore superbement.

J'essaie de m 'asseoir sur le plancher. 

-Ko-chan

Momiji s'est approché. Il me touche doucement la main et ses grands yeux bruns se posent sur moi.

Je sens un flot de larmes se déverser sur mes joues. Je sanglote vraiment. Ces sanglots me secouent sans ménagement. 

Le Maître entre. Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce doucement. Tout tourne autour de moi. Je suis fatiguée. Mes yeux se ferment. Cette sensation est si familière et si chaleureuse. 

Mais elle se termine vite. Je m'évanouis.

L'opacité blanche de nouveau. Ces souvenirs défilent à toute allure dans ma tête.

La rugosité du pin sous mes mains. Ma plaie. Mes sanglots.

Ce flottement.

Je vais tomber de nouveau.

Non. *

-Nnn

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. 

Un soudain mal de tête lui vrilla le crâne.

-Que Que s'est-il passé ?

Il ne pleuvait plus en tout cas.

Un homme se tenait accroupi devant elle. Il était habillé d'une blouse blanche de médecin.

-Tu t'es évanouie. Je t'ai trouvé là, il y a quelques minutes.

Komi essaya de se relever, en vain. Secourable, le médecin lui tendit la main.

-Je m'appelle Hatori Soma.

-Et moi c'est Komi !! Komi Kojitsu !

-Comment ça se fait que tu te sois évanouie comme ça ?

-Euh Une Euh Crise d'hypoglycémie :goutte :

-Ah. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Je suis venue rendre ce sachet de médicaments à quelqu'un Akito Soma !! Vous savez peut-être où il réside ? C'est tellement grand ici !!

-Bien sûr. Suis-moi.

Ils se mirent à marcher, côte à côte, sans parler.

Komi : ° Il est super grand ce mec ! Il est médecin ? C'est peut-être le médecin de cet Akito °

-Euh Vous êtes médecin ? demanda Komi, plus pour meubler le silence que par curiosité.

-Oui.

-Et euh Euh (méga-goutte de sueur sur son front) Euuuuuuuh 

Elle n'eut pas à en dire plus. Ils venaient d'arriver devant un petit bungalow abrité par de grands arbres.

Aux allures traditionnelles, l'habitation avait pour porte coulissante une simple feuille de papier de riz. Les murs étaient faits de planches de bois. Au seuil du bungalow, s'étendait une petite allée pavée, qui semblait mener vers l'extérieur. Komi recula à l'approche de la maison. Cela lui rappelait le souvenir qu'elle avait eu la nuit précédente. 

La porte en papier de riz. La même.

L'image de la jeune fille prostrée sous la pluie lui revint en mémoire. Elle frissonna. 

-Entre.

Komi déglutit péniblement, soudain inquiète. Elle avait l'impression que ce manoir était bourré de souvenirs et sans qu'elle sache dire pourquoi, elle se sentait concernée. Bien sûr, elle était au courant pour la malédiction.

Komi: ° Et Momiji Il connaissait cette demeure Et c'est un maudit Donc si j'en crois mon souvenir de tout à l'heure Cette maison serait celle °

De leur mystérieux chef de clan ? Celui dont Komi n'avait entendu que des bribes au cours de conversations entre Lan et Shiguré ?

Elle remercia Hatori du bout des lèvres et se déchaussa. Le médecin s'éloigna.

Elle déglutit une nouvelle fois et toqua à la porte.

De loin, Hatori observait la scène. Il vit la jeune fille entrer et disparaître.

Il soupira et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Hatori : °Encore un Je me dégoûte C'est comme si je les faisais tous entrer dans la cage aux lions D'abord Lan Toya Et maintenant Komi Pourquoi je ne dis rien ? °

Il fixa le ciel et ressentit une douleur à son il gauche. Douleur infime, mais lui rappelant le pire de ses souvenirs

Hatori : ° Je ne dis rien Car je suis lâche J'ai trop peur Mais pas seulement pour moi Pour eux aussi Kyô et Yuki Je les sens détendus depuis que Tohru est avec eux Mais chacun sait que ça ne durera pas Même Shiguré a peur °

Et il repartit chez lui, tournant le dos aux souvenirs.

Comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment, Komi était une fillette qui allait toujours de l'avant. C'est en proférant intérieurement sa devise (NEVER GIVE UUUUP !) qu'elle entra dans le bungalow.

La pièce était plongée dans un noir total. Seule la légère porte en papier de riz filtrait les minces rayons du soleil.

Elle distingua une autre porte en papier de riz à l'opposé de celle qu'elle venait de franchir.

Elle s'en approcha, sur la pointe des pieds. Ce lieu avait l'air si feutré qu'elle n'osait pas faire le moindre bruit.

Cette porte était légèrement entrebaîllée. Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène était assis nonchalamment sur le plancher du balcon. Il semblait fixer un point devant lui Sans vraiment le voir.

Étant situé de 3/4, son visage était parfaitement visible aux yeux de la jeune fille. Ses yeux mi-clos brillaient dans la lueur du soleil dissimulé par les grands pins. Sa peau paraissait plus rosée et il n'avait plus cet air maladif. Ses traits fins soulignaient le noir de ses cheveux. Il portait un kimono couleur "rouge rose", orné de motifs blancs. Le tissu du kimono tombait en pans réguliers.

Il paraissait vraiment Magnifique. 

Komi : ° Misato aurait adoré le dessiner °

Alors C'était lui Akito ? 

Une brise se leva brusquement, balayant les mèches noires et soyeuses du jeune homme, qui eut une quinte de toux. Les toussotements secouaient les épaules du jeune garçon. Dans un élan spontané, Komi se pencha vers lui. 

-Voulez-vous de l'aide ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Surpris il se redressa et se retourna. Une seconde, il garda son visage beau et gracieux, mais à la vue de la jeune fille, celui-ci se ferma, devint froid et méprisant. Quel changement radical !

-Qui es-tu ? Et que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Désarçonnée par le brusque changement d'attitude d'Akito, elle bafouilla:

-Tu es Ako Euh.. Akito Soma ?

-Ne me tutoies pas !! Personne ne tutoie un dieu !!

-Gomen ne euh Monsieur ?

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ? Qui es-tu ?

Elle baissa les yeux et dit d'une toute petite voix:

-Komi. Komi Kojitsu. Je suis venue te rendre ton

-Ne me tutoie pas !! fulmina-t-il. Que fais-tu là ? 

Il s'était dressé et était rentré à l'intérieur du bungalow. Il se tenait dos à la porte d'entrée. Il la dominait de sa demi-tête de plus qu'elle. Il faut dire qu'il faisait assez petit.

Komi : ° Mais Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il est agressif comme ça avec moi ? Je lu ai rien fait !! °

Ce genre d'attitude la désarçonnait totalement. En plus, elle n'osait pas lui tenir tête. Quelque chose dans son attitude le rendait intouchable 

Il la toisait de son regard glacial. Il n'avait plus ce visage fin et gracieux. 

Il avança de quelques pas.

-Alors ? Que fais-tu là ??

Komi recula. Et ne répondit pas.

-RÉPONDS !!!

Il avait hurlé. La jeune fille ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Elle se rappelait Elle fixait un endroit du kimono. Un bout déchiré.

Akito toisa la blondinette de toute sa hauteur et bien qu'il ne fût pas très grand, il sentit que la blondinette était stupéfaite et désarçonnée.

Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle fixait avec insistance son kimono.

Il s'avança de nouveau et lui saisit l'épaule. Elle leva ses yeux noirs vers le visage. Quelque chose se souleva dans le cur d'Akito. Ce visage

* -Toya Tu sais que je ne suis pas très favorable au fait que tu continues à vivre avec cette femme Nous ne sommes pas de la même famille, mais tu sais bien qu'elle n'est pas digne Digne de toi et de moi

L'homme fixa le visage machiavélique. Il hésitait. Les pressions d'Akito étaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Mais il ne pouvait pas Sa femme Sa fille

-Akito-sama Je ne peux pas J'ai ma fille Je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Le regard du jeune homme se durcit *

Akito chassa de son esprit la suite de ce souvenir.

-Eh Mais lâche-moi !!

-Réponds, espèce de de petite saleté !!

-Qu Quoi ?

Komi sentit monter en elle cette fureur qu'elle ne réservait qu'à certains moments de faiblesse.

Elle se dégagea avec brusquerie de la pression qu'Akito exerçait sur son épaule.

-Je t'ai rien fait ! Pourquoi tu m'agresses comme ça ? T'as vraiment un grain en moins toi !!!

-COMMENT M'AS-TU APPELÉ ? ESPÈCE DE PETITE IMPERTINENTE !!!

Akito le va la main et l'abattit sur Sur du vide ?

La fillette avait miraculeusement esquivé le coup vengeur, grâce à un de ses nombreux réflexes.

-Pourquoi t'es comme ça ? Je t'ai rien fait !!!!!! Arrête !!!

-Ne me réponds pas comme ça !!!!

Akito bondit sur elle, prête à l'étrangler.

Ils tombèrent tout les eux sur le plancher. Akito avait les mains crispées sur la gorge de la fillette. 

Ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur. Il serra ses doigts blancs encore plus, sur le cou de Komi.

Celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

-Nee Arrête

Komi: °Pourquoi IL est Comme ça Avec Moi J'ai rien fait En plus je me débat pas Il faut qu'il me lâche, ou il va m'étrangler °

Elle saisit les mains crispées sur sa gorge et les repoussa en se redressant. Akito, surpris, s'était retrouvé par terre, mais sa colère avait repris le dessus, et il s'était relevé péniblement.

Il pointa méchamment la blondinette suffocante du doigt.

-Toi, siffla-t-il, Toi, je t'ai toujours détestée. Il faut que tu reviennes maintenant. Tu n'es qu'une sale petite impertinente sans cervelle qui croit qu'elle peut tout arranger. Tu ne pourras jamais, jamais faire quelque chose d'utile à moins de disparaître. Tes parents, ton oncle Je ne les ai jamais aimés et c'est pour ça que tu n'as rien à faire ici. Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec la famille Soma !!!!!! Et maintenant VA T-EN !!!!

Komi était estomaquée, tandis qu'Akito savourait l'effet produit sur la jeune fille.

Pourtant, Komi se leva, calmement.

-Je m'en vais, murmura-t-elle.

Akito la regarda, de marbre. Elle tourna ses grandes pupilles noires vers le jeune homme.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me détestes Moi, j'ai absolument rien contre toi. J'étais juste venue te ramener ton sachet de pharmacie.

Elle posa le sachet sur le plancher et sortit du bungalow.

Une fois que Komi fut sortie, Akito resta là, à contempler d'un air absent le sachet. Puis, rapidement, il retrouva les effets de la réalité. Il eut une nouvelle quinte de toux.

Akito retourna dehors sur la terrasse du bungalow. Il s'y allongea et essaya de dissiper son mal de crâne.

Il distingua à travers les arbres l'éclat des cheveux blonds. Elle partait. Pourtant Quelqu'un lui parlait. Un grand jeune homme. Son regard se durcit. Il ferma les yeux pendant 10 minutes.

Un léger frappement à la toile en papier de riz interrompit le flot de ses pensées. Agacé, il lança un sec Qui est là ?

-Moi, Akito-sama, dit une voix veloutée.

-Ah, Kureno. Entre donc susurra le chef de clan.

La porte coulissa, laissant apparaître un éclat éblouissant, éclairant au passage une silhouette masculine.

-Bonjour, Akito-sama.

-Kureno Où étais-tu ? Hier je ne t'ai pas vu, lui dit nonchalamment Akito, en prenant une des mèches brunes du jeune homme.

-J'étais Parti 

-Parti où ? continua Akito.

-Faire Vos Courses.

-Tu mens, dit Akito, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur le visage. Où étais-tu ? Je viens de sortir d'une "réunion" qui m'a épuisé et je ne suis pas très patient, tu le sais

-J'étais avec Hatori.

Akito sonda le visage du jeune homme. Il lui saisit fermement le menton et releva sa tête baissée.

-Sache que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente J'espère pour toi que tu dis la vérité Kureno

-Oui Akito-sama.

-Bien Au fait, la sale gamine est enfin partie ?

-La sale Ah euh Oui.

-Elle a parlé avec toi. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Elle m'a demandé la sortie. C'est tout.

-Mmmh Bien Tu peux disposer.

Kureno hocha silencieusement la tête, et sortit à reculons, en refermant vite la porte, une fois sorti.

Resté seul, Akito replongea dans le cours de ses pensées. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas QUE à cause de ses parents qu'il détestait Komi. Il était le seul à ressentir son "pouvoir" de cette façon.

Ce flot de souvenirs l'avait submergé, dès qu'elle s'était penchée sur lui. Il frissonna. Les souvenirs Non, ses propres souvenirs l'envahissaient et rebondissaient sur les parois de sa tête, telle une raquette de ping-pong lancée à pleine vitesse. Les images défilaient, hachées, dans sa tête. Il essaya de tous les rassembler, comme il le faisait d'habitude, pour ensuite les refouler au plus profond de lui-même. Pourtant, il avait l'impression que quelque chose lui échappait Lui glissait entre les doigts Akito prit soudainement conscience d'une chose. Quelque chose avait été supprimé. Pas par Hatori. Quelqu'un D'autre.

Puis, il eut un flash soudain et bref. Mais celui-ci resta fixé dans son esprit.

Il fixait l'endroit déchiré de son kimono.

Komi marchait en titubant, encore sous le choc de la rencontre Et aussi à cause de la grosse bosse qu'elle s'était faite en tombant sur le plancher. Elle était complètement abasourdie, et par les révélations d'Akito, et aussi par le fait qu'il la haïsse à ce point.

-Je me demande pourquoi 

Elle passa devant un homme d'affaires, qui semblait absorbé dans sa conversation.

-Oui !! Mais il est déjà midi passé !! Je n'ai plus temps d'aller à l'entreprise là !! fulminait-il dans son portable.

Komi n'écoutait plus Mais avait retenu un mot : midi passé (mince ça fait deux T_T) !!

-Que mierda !! s'exclama-t-elle. Tohru doit s'inquiéter !!

Elle dégaina son portable de sa poche, tel un cow-boy prêt à descendre son adversaire.

Elle inspira et composa le numéro en 4 secondes.

Komi : ° Pas mal J'améliore mon temps°

-/Biiiiip. Biiiip./

Komi : ° Décroche Décroche °

-/Allô ?/ fit une voix anxieuse et féminine.

-Tohru ! C'est moi !

-/Komiiiiiiii !! ON se faisait un de ces soucis pour toi !! Où es-tu ?/

Sans savoir pourquoi, Komi préféra mentir.

-Euh Chez une amie du lycée. Je devais lui rendre un manga. J'ai un peu traîné, gomen Tohru-chan !!

-/Ce n'est rien Ko-chan !! Nous n'avons pas encore déjeuné On t'attendait./

-C'est gentil, mais pouvez commencer sans moi. Ne vous en faites pas, j'arrive tout de suite.

-/D'accord ! Je te garde un bout !! /

-Merci Tohru-chan.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle fixa l'homme d'affaires toujours en pleine conversation Et se démarra, tel un bolide de course. Les passants s'écartaient sur son passage, eux s'écriant, elle les gratifiant d'un gracieux "gomen nasai" Puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle percuta une tête minuscule, au virage d'une ruelle moins fréquentée.

-Désolée u____u

-Ah ça !!! Les gens comme ça ne mériteraient pas de se promener dans la rue. Ce sont de vrais dangers publics. En plus, ils se permettent de faire la morale sur les automobilistes, alors qu'ils ne sont encore plus dangereux Je hais ce genre de personne égocentrique et égoïste. 

Surprise, Komi leva la tête. Un garçon d'environ 11 ans se tenait devant elle, d'un air ennuyé.

-Euh Chu désolée héhé ^^u

-Tiens Quelle drôle de tête !!! Je n'ai jamais vu une tête aussi bizarre, à part celle d'un gars qui avait les cheveux orange, sourit-il narquoisement.

-Pardon ?

Komi était abasourdie. Comment un petit mioche de 11 ans à peine osait-il lui faire une leçon ? Elle ne pouvait que rester la bouche ouverte. 

Le petit garçon la fixa. Komi C'était donc elle ? C'est vrai qu'elle n'était pas très banale. Sa manière de le fixer le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Nyoh ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

-Je pense qu j'ai un vocabulaire trop riche pour une idiote dans ton genre Bref, sur ce, je m'en vais

-Attends Tu ne serais pas un Soma par hasard ? demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Quelle perspicacité Franchement j'ai déjà vu des limaces réfléchir plus rapidement que toi, soupira-t-il avec agacement. Pour éclairer ta faible lanterne, je m'appelle Hiro Soma, et j'allais justement me rendre chez Shiguré. Le problème c'est que tu me barres la route Mais je pense pouvoir quand même faire un détour comme ça je

-SBAAAAAAAAAAF !!!!!!

La claque résonna dans la rue vide. Komi regarda Hiro, puis sa main et rougit. Quant au giflé, il était sous le choc de la répartie. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en même temps que la colère.

-Pardon Hiro, chuchota Komi, penaude. J'ai pas un très bn self-control Et Tu peux crier sur moi. Je suis désolée. Pardon, vraiment, ajouta-t-elle en levant ses grands yeux sur lui.

Hiro sursauta. 

-Tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Il eut un haussement d'épaule.

-Pourquoi pas ?

La route se fit en silence. Pour la première de sa vie, Hiro ne savait pas quoi dire, face à cette blondinette. Il se sentit intimidé, mais pas comme un premier jour à l'école. En fait, il avait envie de lui prendre la main. 

Hiro: °Pourquoi ce cette envie de me sentir proche d'elle ? Je ne la connais pas. Elle est comme Tohru. Mais en différente. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi complexe. Tellement, que ça se lit dans ses yeux.°

Hiro était sans aucun doute un petit garçon bien intelligent pour avoir pu saisir le nombre de pensées complexes qui se tissaient dans le cerveau de Komi.

-Tu Tu es différente. 

-Ny Nyoh ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Ne fais pas la gourde. Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Ce "truc" que tu caches, c'est quoi ?

Komi: ° Quoiiiiiiii ? Comment un petit mioche de 11 ans a pu a pu deviner ?? C'est pas vrai !!! Il faut pas qu'il sache !! Personne ne doit savoir !!!! °

-Hiro C'est un secret.

-Quel genre de secret ?

-Tu poses trop de questions !! Allez en avant !!! ^_^;;;;

Il la regarda s'éloigner devant.

-Quelle fille idiote Elle s'imagine que

-Hi hi hi ^^

Deux gamines accouraient en riant dans sa direction. Un des petites filles trébucha malencontreusement sur un canette de thé glacé et

-SPROOF !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une épaisse fumée enveloppa les buissons des trottoirs, dans lesquels Hiro était tombé.

Komi accourut et lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux gamines courir en riant, elle comprit.

-Hiro !!!

-Mêêêêêêê.

-Hiro !! T'es là !!! s'écria-t-elle en apercevant le petit agneau au milieu des buissons. Je vais rassembler tes affaires. 

-C'est pas la pêêêêêêêne !!! Je peux le fêêêêêêêre !!!

-Qu'est-ce que t'es mignon en mouton ^^ !!

-.. (rouge, le mouton, rouge T_T)

-Il va bien falloir que je te porte !! Allez viens !!

Hiro monta à contrecoeur dans les bras de la jeune blondinette et ils s'en allèrent.

La silhouette regarda l'étrange couple s'éloigner et soupira.

-On dirait Que c'est pour bientôt Il faut vite que je la voie, avant qu'il ne réapparaisse.

Il se retourna et s'éloigna dans la direction opposée.

*FIN DU CHAPITRE 5*

Nyaaaaaaaaaaahh ^^ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Le chapitre 5 est bouclé, enfin !!!! Il a été, long et laborieux si vous saviez. * essuie une larme * Mais maintenant IL EST FINIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YESS !!! Je suis très contente !!!!!!

Vos encouragements, je les attends avec impatience et j'espère qu'ils seront nombreux !!! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, j'en ai besoin pour m'améliorer !!!

Sur le forum, j'ai posté mes dessins, mes roughs, mes délires écrivatifs, les mystères pas encore démêlés etc Pour ceux que ça intéresse. = Mailez-moi !! (estrellita_hitomi@hotmail.com)

Merci à tous les fidèles du forum: Li-chan, Ellie, Noké-chan (si vous voulez savoir c'est que forum, laissez une riviou ^^

Je vous zadore ^^ 

Strellita-chan

/html


End file.
